1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to messaging systems, and more particularly, to a method, system, and program product for differentially displaying an instant messaging (IM) availability to a plurality of potential interlocutors.
2. Background Art
Instant messaging (IM) is often used for both personal and business-related communications. In a work environment, IM can greatly enhance work performance by instantly connecting two or more employees, who can then collaborate to solve a particular problem or execute a task.
Receiving too many IM invitations or receiving IM invitations at inconvenient times can, however, decrease an employee's performance by distracting him/her from other duties. Most IM systems permit a user to establish his/her online status or availability, which is then displayed to potential interlocutors. For example, a user may set his/her status to “do not disturb,” in which case potential interlocutors known not to send the user an IM invitation. Optionally, some systems automatically block IM invitations from potential interlocutors when a user's status indicates unavailability (e.g. “do not disturb”).
Such solutions are often overly restrictive, however, in that all potential interlocutors are treated in the same manner. It may be desirable, for example, for a user's supervisor to be able to send the user an IM invitation even though his/her status is “do not disturb.”
To this extent, a need exists for an IM method and system that does not suffer from defects known in the art.